silky lips
by xXxinnerpainexXx
Summary: a gorgous new student with a mysterious past steals Draco's heart. HarryHermione, LilacDraco i suck at summeries! it's reaaalllyyy good though! RR! pwease?
1. Hands Down

_A/N: this fic is my baby, please be nice.  
disclamer: not mine. _

Lilac Purity Benita steped gracefully onto the Hogwarts Express. Beyond her she left a trail of dropped jaws, of all mails. She flipped her luxiorious ebony curls and pranced aboard. _They'd never love me if they knew my dark secret,_ thought the beauty sadly. She opened up the door of the first compartment to find a couple making out. The first one, she noticd, was Harry Potter, but she didn't recognise the frizzy haired girl sitting next to him. sighing romanticly, she moved on to the next compartment.

The hottest boy she had ever saw sat there with his blond hair gently waving upon his face. In his masculine arms, he held a poetry book. he looked up. "oh, my, I didn't see you their! Im Draco malfoy, and you, sweet angel, are?"

"Lilac Purity Benita," she sighed.

"Oh, Lilac," he seemed to breathe in the scent of the name. He dipped down to kiss her hand and she blushed. _Oh, what a gentleman!_

"I'd be honored if you sat hear with me" he enonuciated romanticly.

"how could I not?" she gigled. The two sat like lovebirds as Draco played with one of Lilac's long ebony ringlets. Finally Draco spoke. "My dear, since I was never realy into Pansy, will you be my girlfriend?"

Lilac blushed. "Oh Draco, this is so soon…. but… of course! I knew you were my soulmate the moment I saw you!"

Suddenly Draco looked shy. "What is it, honey?" the black haired vixen asked.

"Oh… it's nothing…"

"No! Tell me, please."

"okay. I was wondering if youd allow me to buy you a chocolate boquet." (A/N: the trolly chick stopped selling choc. Frogs and starts selling these in book 6. jk ruined it.) He blushed. "a lilac for my lilac."

They arrived at hogwarts just as Lilac had her nose above the chocolate lilac, the smell of chocolate and lilacs wafting into her nose.


	2. To The End

A/N: im sorry about my grammar in chap. one. I got a different beta and things should be different now. Im trying my hardest but my computers spell check's broken and Im not the greatest speller. But I'll try!

lonelyfish: aww, thanks. yeah, draco is something, ehh?

HB: thanx for the help. I'll try better in this chapter.

ash-baby: aww, thanks. youre sweet.

Lina: what's a mary sue?

And now, I give you, Silky Lips (see! see! its capitalized right!)

Draco and Lilac stepped off the Hogwarts Express together. Lilac was forced with the firsties but whispered to Draco before she went away, "Until we met again, my dear"

"And yer are?" said Hagrid in that weird accent-y thingy he has.

"Lilac Purity Benita," she said softly. "A transfer student. I'm a sixth year."

She saw Draco again at the Sorting, and exchanced a glance with him. As she stepped up to the sorting hat she noticed Snape subtly give a flick of his wand. She delicately placed it upon her ebony locks. 'You.' The hat began. Yes, me. Lilac replied.

'Hmm… a spot for you, a spot… Hufflepuff, perhaps? No… you need loyalty for that.' I'm plenty loyal! She cried. 'Ravenclaw, mayhaps? No, no, I forgot about intelligence…' Excuse me! The offended vixen moaned. 'Slytherin…. Yes, slytherin… you, who cares only for herself-' I CAN BE WITH MY DRACO! '-and her current fling…yes… yes… SLYTHERIN!'

Snape gave a slight smirk that no one noticed by Lilac. She was greeted by Draco at the Slytherin house with a kiss.

Somewhere, a hiss was uttered. "It has… begun."

Draco smiled and looked at his new girlfriend. "What do you say we go to the astronomy tower?"

She grinned. "In the middle of the day? Why, I'm sure the grounds would be a much more romantic setting then a hot roof."

Draco nodded.

At the edge of the lake, the two lovebirds picnicked. Lilac suddenly looked down. "Oh! Draco! A fish! I'm going to catch it!" she giggled. As she leaned in, Draco couldn't resist. One tiny push and the balanced Lilac fell into the water. She gasped. "You think you'll get away with that?" And, taking a swig of her drink she grabbed Draco and he fell in on top of her. Together the two swam. It was bliss.

"Close…. Oh, how close…." Harry Potter awoke with a start. It was Voldemort again. Ever since he and Hermione began dating again there was little time to think of Voldemort. He had thought everything was okay.

He wished for someone to talk to. Then he remembered… Hermione! But he didn't want to bother her. She was such a worrier, a trait that was sort of cute but also innerving.

He'd half to handle this himself.

Lilac lay soaking wet in the arms of an equally wet Draco. She leaned in for a kiss; their tongues met in a sweet lullaby that made baby phoenixes cry.

"Lilac, I'm so glad your in Slytherin with me. I don't know what I'd do without you. With pansy, it just wasn't…. the same."

"Draco!" she interrupted. "I think I love you!"

Draco glanced at her. "Lilac, I love you as much as I can after two days of knowing you. And that's a lot. Another week, and maybe we'll have something."

"Oh, Draco, you're too shy to admit your true feelings! That's so cute!" Draco looked slightly surprised, then nodded, "Of course, my dear."


	3. Dirty Woman

_A/N:(_

_wickedbella: parody? um sure. 3_

_dracostruelove: thanx for ur kind words!11 hes so hot, ehh?_

_SQ: lilac is NOT a mary sue. Shes got faults! Read chappie two correctly. HER NAME IS LILAC!111 not ebony idiot. Look at my reviewers my stories fine. I got a beta 4 u and evrything. _

_TDM: aww, ty! but u have no storiez?_

_Moyito: draco would NEVER do such a thing!1 he LUVS her._

_Atrandom: I dumped my beta and am going w/out help just for you. 3_

_Dedicated to my sister who I pissed off._

Lilac's violet eyes gleamed in the dark like a cat. draco promissed her hed meet her here! the slytherin common room how romantic. he was late! Lilac paused and took a swig of her drink her hair turned lilac! she giggled. The new color was great.

"is that my love giggling in the dark?" came a hansome voice. "DRACO!" she cried. "right I had some 'unfinished business to take care of"

he pulled down his sleeve. "I saved all of this" she pouted her silky lips and ran a finger over them suggestively. "FOR YOU!" "oh lilac," he cried, lets take this relationship to a WHOLE NEW LEVEL! I want to meet you at the astronomy tower, if you know what I mean."

"draco!" she enonouciated affended-like. "im not that kind of girl!" then she pulled his coller near and smirked. "but I am THIS kind of girl."

Lips pursed, she plunged for him elegantly. Lips meshed together like a paintbrush getting very intimate with a canvas in preschool. Her mouth opened and her tongue poured out like a pitcher of lemonade into him. Little did they know harry and hermione were making out to a few houses away.

"so" the vixen pronounced "whens my first class? wanna be my study buddy if you know what I mean…?"

"how could I resist, baby?" the first class was potions.

Draco arrived with lilac wrapped around him. the newest fashion, you know. Mione and harry were there snogging. snape walked in. "harry and mione, while the mating habits of teens are a facinating subject were here for potions. Minus fifty points. And draco, im glad your getting some. Thirty points for slytherin."

The two kissed more there tongues dancing together in an erotic tango only they could here.


	4. Broken

_Lina: OMG your so jealous._

_dracostruelove: I cant tell you hehe!_

_Convoy: her names lilac not sue silly!_

"My lord, the plans half failed." The masked man said

"I will not tolerate failure try harder. Ive sped things up a bit for u to"

Lilac awoke in a sea of flowers that spelled out "love". She was not at all creeped out by the fact that draco had been covering her in flowers while she sleept, not even slightly, just taken by his romatic nature. Just the other day hed boughten her a niffler and theyd searched for spoils. Lilac was confused about his constant inquiries over the astronomy tower so she ignored it.

It was never like this before…. Before…. A single crystalline tear fell upon her boobs. draco would never accept her…. Never.

To stop her angsting she oganized a sluber party. She invitd gryffindor girlz cause she was hip nice and friendly. Panzy was miffed at her cause she took her guy but she didn't car and came anyway. She was the only slythiren girl their. Mione and ginny came too. So did hannah whats-her-name from hufflepuf.

hr 

Lilac majiked up some coco for them and the did each others hare. Mione took a big swig of coco and as her frizz became elegant curls she gushed "I feel prittier alredy!111"

Panzy sat in the corner. Oh and cho chang came two but she spent most of her time crying. Waterproof maskara does wonders.

They talked about boys of course. "harry and me are great" gushed mione "I love him soooo much and wanna hav his baybees." When evryone looked at her weird she added "not now duhhh… like when were out of hogwarts or something.

Panzy glared "me and draco WERE going great until little mis lilac curls here came in"

Hannah sat there and grinned. 'this is so going in my diary'

Suddenly lilac burst in to tears and ran. Cho followed her crying too. The rest sort of stayed there.

"o well" said the rest and drank more coco.

hr 

cho found lilac sitting by the lake tears streaming down her face. "lilac?" she said "I understand what your going thru and im here to tell you what you've always known."

"w-what?" asked a teary lilac.

"it's okay… to be emo." "r-really?"

"look I understand you what do ya say we hang out more?"

"that sounds more awesome than words"

The too sat under the starry night by the lake and reveled in there newfound emoness.


	5. My Immortal

Omg wtf I got liek NOOOO reviews on the last chappie! PLEEEEASSSE R/RRR!11111 ill change it so ull red more!111 just PWEEASSSE! if you review well see what happens in the astronomy tower!11111

…emo. Emo. Why hadnt she though of it befor? Cho agreed to be her emo consoltent. Lilac ditched the robes and instead adopted a trucker hat and straitened her ebony lockd. She found a retro ish shirt with a band or something on it that hugged her curves which were in all the right places.

A single tear fell as she prepard for potons. Could draco love… an emo!

The final touches. A pair of black rimed glasses and a scarf. Surely dressing like this cold end the pain! She wrote a poem.

_the knife twists in my hand_

_my bleeding heart can take no more_

_the autumn clears and drifs away_

_leaving shattered memories_

_this razorblade seems friendly_

_it helps the pain_

_the leaves are falling but leaving me_

Cho said it was very emo. _(A/N: isnt it deep?)_This made lilac slightly less depressed.she went to potions. Draco waited for her like the good b/f he was. "lilac! he cried "I havent seen you in ages!11 where were u?" he ignored the group of boys surronding lilac.

"everywhere" said lilac looking distant. "where are any of us?"

and they kissed some. A sweet melody twisted between the lovers…. A melody perhaps written by dashboard confessional or evenescence. "tonight… the astronomy tower?" aksed draco.

"give me some time" the vixen replied silkily. "tonight you me the slytherin common room?"

"of course my love"

Tonight in the Slytherin Common Room

The beauty sat there in all here emo glory. Draco spotted her and there lips told the rest of the story mashed together delicatly yet erotecly like the prolouge to a romance noval. Theyre tongues fought an epic battle as there hands explored eachothers hair. Draco delicatly strocked her ebony emo tresses.together the two fell down exasted. And sleept dracos head perched upon hers. Nothing happened though you perv.


	6. Bring Me to Life

A/N: thanx for the revvies guys. 3 3 keepm comin plz!111 

_YKW: what is emo? Duuh liek only the coolest thing in th world bitch. _

_Annonymus: you don't knnnoooow that._

_Jace22: hehe thanx but parody? wtf_

Lilac woke up hating the world and stuff like that. A angsty melody plaid on her blak ipod.

She wrote poems b4 going to class yeah.

_my heart aches for thw world_

_who wont accept it_

_the bloodied pain of all_

_lies tangled_

_in my new hot topic shirt_

_my face is autumn_

_my hair the leaves _

_my heart a knife_

_twisting in my palm_

_forming another_

_twisted xistance_

the emo princess sighed at her deep poetry. Cho came over and they had an angst party and skipped potions because snape was meen to cho :(. The too sat around the bed and painted ech others nails black ans talked about how they were doomd to a bleak xistance.

"I hate harry." Cho ennuncited. "hes a bitch. I wasn't emo before him. draco seems nice but is he accepting of the emo u!"

"liek duh" saide lilac. "we loove eachother and…. And…" a silky perfect tear slid out of her breathtaking purple eyes and down her painted white cheek. "ive… been thinking of going with him to the… astronomy tower"

"oh, the big m" "big m?"

"yah for makeouts makeups and more" gigled cho. In an emo fasion.

More…..?

"but like havent you to been together like, seven days?" cho questioned

"No no of course not. Its been a week." Cho nodded solumnly and they emoed smore.

"hey lilac? ive gotta go. Harrys gonna be in like, the great hall or whatever and I have to be their glaring at him vengfuly. Kthxnbie!"

lilac wondered off to find draco. She found him siting by a statue his face in his poms. "draco" she mumbled "im ready to… go to the astronomy tower."

Draco looked so phsyched he kissed her. Tongues met in an explosion of lust. Draco stopped. "haa-ryy… stop exploding my tonge!111 it huuuurrttttssss"

Then theyre was more making out because that's what couples do and they were a couple which you should no by now if you were paying attention but you probubly werent because….

"i…. Love you." The beauty sighed. "you're my soulmate be with me forever…"

draco stared at her then pulled her back into a deep kiss.


	7. I'm Just a Kid

A/N: its not a parodyyy!111111 

Lilac comed her long ebony curls wich glistened as she perpared for the nite that awaited them. She chosed balk as night eyeshadow wich matched her soul. Her lips were coated in a cinniman lippy and her arms were decorated wwith cut marks and sharpuie tatoos and some bracelets and some rings. Around her neck she wore a very scene necklace and stufff.

Finally ready she met draco at the base of the twoer and they walked up. The two started to get chummy when suddenly,

"Hey! I see uranus!"

theyd forgotten. Fridays were firstie astronomy days. Damnit. The too decided two relocate. "this wont work" said draco sexily yet sadly. "it was gonna be… special."

"hows tomororw?" suggested the vvixen.

"sure. Meet you there! But before that… how about some quality time in the closset?"

together the tos lips met and sweat and tears were mixed with saliva in the tangle of love. Draco must like it rough mused lilac because hes hitting my head against the colset rather painfully.

Failed

The next day lilac wrote more potry.

_autumn was never as pretty_

_as the razorblade in my arm_

_i hate you all_

_for making me become this_

_like a smutty romance_

_the leaves fall again_

_i hate it. and life_

then she pounced on to sleep.

A/N: omfg short chappie but the next one is the GRANDE FINAL!1111 then the epiloge and yeah.


	8. Insert Whiny Emo Song Here

_A/N: last chappie!1111_

_Maleficent Angel: theirs no sex u perv!_

Late at night mione got tired. "this blows. My paper, my speech…everything's all… _anti-grammar-y. _surely a cliché spell can fix this. …Dictionemendo!" she screamed in broken Latin.

Hermione grinned and brushed herself off. "Ah, that's better. Hey, Harry, wanna snog?"

Lilac prepared for her "special night" again. She looked perfect; her hair was successfully dreary and emolike. All day, she hexed random first years for the ordeal yesterday had caused. And she waited. Finally, it was time. She skipped out on the feast and used the time to put on raccoon eye makeup.

Draco was waiting for her at the base of the tower. "Snugglewook!"

She giggled at the new pet name. "Shall we?" asked the emo princess. The two descended, making out the whole way. Which is really hard to do.

Once at the top, she prepared for the scene about to take place. Draco dipped her dangerously close to the edge.

She fell.

Draco smirked to himself. "Another job well done." He knew even if all the other homicidal attempts had failed, this one would work.

Draco slinked into the Forbiddon Forest and returned to his lord.

The next day, Hogwarts was in an uproar. Dumbledore examined the fallen Lilac. "It… didn't kill her."

Lilac stirred. "I believe it's as I suspected. The spell protected her." He informed the staff present. "Non Expletus Perfectus!" he cried in broken Latin.

Suddenly, Lilac's ebony curls straightened, and turned a mousy shade of brown. Her eyes faded from bright lilac into a dull brownish. Her "perfect curves" were gone, leaving her with nothing. "Miss Jane Smith." McGonagoll adressed sharply. "Why?"

"I wanted… perfection. No one liked me. I had to, just had to, try the Complete Perfection spell. I…wanted… Draco's balls." She said quietly.

"You've been wanted dead by the dark side for weeks, do you know why, Miss Smith? You have no use while alive, but once dead, you could defeat all as Inferi. This spell you've so vainly placed upon yourself is a danger to ALL of us! _Draco _never wanted you, foolish girl, your whole relationship revolved around him trying to kill you!"

It all made sence. When he pushed her in the water, him sleeping in such a way that convienently covered her mouth, bashing her head against the closet…. the Astronomy Tower.

Suddenly, Dumbeldore looked at her in horror. "This isn't Jane Smith. Jane Smith died a day before term, remember? Who… are you?"

"I…I…" 'Jane' started to say, when suddenly Snape cried, "Aperio!"

A frightened house elf stood before them. "J-Jinxie was not meaning harm, sirs."

"Whatever shall we do with her? Her crimes are certainly enough for a death penalty, and Inferi doesn't work on house elves… So, Jinxie, would you rather work in the kitchens or die?" asked Snape.

Jinxie glared at the potions master and swished her hair. "Jinxie resents the notion that house elves can only work in the kitchen. Jinxie believes she has proven this otherwise."

McGonagoll stared. "By… using the body of a dead girl, taking charms to make you perfect and… attempting to seduce Mr. Malfoy?"

"Does this mean you choose death?"

"I'm sure it does!" said Severus with a manic grin. "THREE!"

"TWO!" yelled Dumbledore.

"ONE!" the whole staff cried.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" The crumpled body of Jinxie lie there. Another Mary Sue case solved.

The staff decided telling Draco he'd been snogging a House Elf would be punishment enough.


End file.
